Héroe
by Charlotte C. Charles
Summary: Red Hood no era un héroe, al menos no como Superman o Flash. Sin embargo, aquella noche en un callejón oscuro, lo había sido.


**N/A. Este Dick/Jay es para Ddai, como intercambio de un Jay/Tim. Sus condiciones fueron las siguientes:**

 **1\. Un sonrojo.**

 **2\. Escaleras de madera.**

 **3\. Electricidad.**

 **Ddai, espero que te guste.**

* * *

 **Héroe**

Red Hood no era un héroe, al menos no como Superman o Flash. Sin embargo, aquella noche en un callejón oscuro, lo había sido.

Sucedió después de una patrulla por los barrios bajos de Gotham, cuando una mujer rubia intentaba defender a su hija y evitar que la raptaran cinco hombres armados.

Jason no esperó, saltó de inmediato sobre uno de ellos, desenfundando el arma contra su pierna izquierda y disparando contra otros dos. Por desgracia, o quizá descuido, las municiones se terminaron en su ataque anterior contra los hombres de Falconi. Maldijo para sus adentros en cuanto la última bala se introdujo en la cabeza del hombre. El hecho de utilizar más sus TMP que los puños en sus peleas diarias no le hacían estar oxidado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no del todo al menos, logró estrellar el cráneo del cuarto hombre contra el pavimento y dio un golpe en la rodilla del quinto, destanteándolo. Iba a dar el último golpe antes de que dos balas dieran de lleno contra su casco, destrozando parte de el en el proceso y permitiendo que una tercera rozara su sien izquierda. La adrenalina le permitió avanzar, esquivando una cuarta bala que pudo terminar en su hombro y le desarmó antes de darle un gancho directo en la mandíbula, noqueándolo en el proceso.

Su respiración logró normalizarse segundos antes de que su vista comenzara a nublarse. A tientas tomó el control que Bruce les había dado, aquel que enviaba un mensaje de auxilio al miembro de la familia más cercano en la zona. Lo presionó y se recostó contra la pared, llevándose una mano a la sangrante herida.

Después de lo que él consideró horas, Nightwing llegó al sitio con una de sus acostumbradas acrobacias. Evaluó los daños antes de dirigirse deprisa a Jason.

—¿Qué sucedió, Red Hood? —inquirió Dick, tomando un brazo de Todd para que rodeara sus hombros y obligarlo de ese modo a apoyarse en él.

—Una bala perforó el casco y rozó mi cabeza, necesito sutura inmediata.

—Bien, mi sitio está más cerca que la cueva, te llevaré ahí —Jason asintió, cerrando los ojos ante de apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Dick—. Por favor, no te duermas.

Richard caminó con rapidez a través de los callejones, haciendo que Jason se esforzara por mantener su paso y no perdiera la conciencia entre sus brazos.

Al llegar a su edificio subieron por unas viejas escaleras de madera, evitando con ello que alguien les viera con los trajes de justicieros aun puestos. Entraron por la ventana, la cual Dick siempre dejaba sin seguro por si alguna emergencia de ese tipo se llegaba a presentar. Introdujo primero el cuerpo de Jason, quien al no tener equilibrio del todo cayó de rodillas contra el piso.

—Eres pésimo en esto, Dickie —dijo Jason en cuanto Dick le levantó, arrastrándolo hasta su habitación.

—Lo dice el idiota que se quedó sin municiones —espetó Richard.

—En mi defensa, Falconi tenía más hombres que en nuestro último altercado.

—Bien, Jay —encendió la luz y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama—, iré por el botiquín.

El acróbata desapareció unos minutos antes de reaparecer sin el antifaz y con una caja metálica llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos entre las manos. Retiró por completo la máscara del mercenario y su antifaz antes de limpiar su sien con algunas gasas, revisando también la profundidad de la herida. Al parecer no era demasiado profunda o peligrosa, pero sangraba como si lo fuera. Una vez limpia la zona procedió a suturar, con sumo cuidado para que el dolor no fuera mayor en Jason, que no tenía ni gota de anestesia en su torrente sanguíneo. Al final, colocó un apósito adhesivo.

—No puedes dormirte, Jason. La herida no es grave en la superficie pero no sabemos si el interior está bien —explicó, tomando las gazas cubiertas de sangre y desapareciendo en el cuarto de baño—. Quítate la armadura y ponte algo de mi armario. Te vigilaré durante la noche.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, no del todo contento con la idea de saltarse más horas de sueño.

Jason se deshizo de su chaqueta antes de continuar con la armadura de kevlar, quedándose sólo con la ropa interior. Se echó en la cama con suavidad, cerrando los ojos y colocando los brazos tras su nuca, permitiéndole a su cuerpo relajarse.

—¿Acaso oíste lo que dije? —le regañó Dick entrando de nuevo.

—Lo oí, Dick. Sólo cerré mis ojos.

—Te conozco, Jay —Richard había vuelto está vez sin el traje de Nighwing puesto—, eso es lo que dices antes de quedarte dormido.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? No puedo quedarme despierto a menos que este golpeando a alguien. Y dudo que tengas alguna buena película en este lugar.

—Ya sé me ocurrirá algo. Hazte a un lado, también necesito descansar.

Jason recorrió su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Dick pudiera yacer sin problemas junto a él.

—¿Por qué tienes este lugar? —preguntó de repente—. Creí que adorabas y vivías en Nueva York.

—Larga historia —contestó Richard, cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Aun trabajas en la comisaría de Blüdhaven ? ¿Bruce sabe sobre este lugar?

—Haces muchas preguntas.

—¿Quieres mantenerme despierto o no…?

Dick besó a Jason, callándolo en el proceso. Luego de unos segundos se separó, observando el rostro del menor y la mueca de sorpresa plasmada en él.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió Todd, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

—Te estoy manteniendo despierto —respondió, como si en realidad fuera lo más obvio—, ¿quieres intentar algo más?

—No, me gusta esto.

El mayor sonrió antes de colocarse sobre él, apoyando sus manos contra la cama para evitar dejar caer su peso por completo.

—Avísame si te duele algo —fue lo último que dijo Dick antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Lo besó lento, disfrutando de los labios suaves que Todd poseía. El acróbata se separó cuando el aire se acabó y descendió por la mandíbula del otro en un camino de pequeños besos. Al llegar a su cuello mordió la piel blanca, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para dejar marcas rojizas. Jason jadeó ante el contacto, alzando las caderas en un movimiento involuntario. Su pelvis chocó contra la de Richard creando un maravilloso contacto, todo gracias a que, al igual que él, sólo dormía con los boxers puestos. El resurrecto repitió el contacto, frotando esta vez por más tiempo. Dick gimió antes de que sus manos buscaran el elástico de los boxers de Jason.

—No pagaste tu recibo de la luz —dijo Todd repentinamente, haciendo que Dick apartara sus manos y dirigiera su mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te cortaron la electricidad, Dick.

En efecto, estaban a oscuras.

—Tienes millones en el banco y no pagas la luz, ¿qué clase de persona eres, Dickiebird? —continuó Jason con un tono burlón.

—Si continúas con tus burlas hablaremos hasta el amanecer en lugar de continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo —amenazó el mayor—, ¿entiendes?

—Con exactitud, ¿qué estábamos haciendo?

—Dímelo tú.

—Creo estabas intentando follar a este pobre chico que casi murió por una bala, algo muy inapropiado de tu parte.

—Quizá no debería volver a tocarte…

—Si no lo haces, te juro que te meteré una bala en la cabeza.

Dick río con ganas, retirando la ropa interior de Jason con un movimiento rápido y prosiguiendo con la propia.

—Eso no es lo que meterás en mi cuerpo esta noche, Jay.

La sangre subió hasta el rostro de Todd, tiñendo sus mejillas de un ligero rubor que Richard no pudo apreciar debido a la oscuridad del lugar.

—No, Dick. Estoy convaleciente, y por esta vez, quiero que seas tú quien lo haga.

El acróbata sonrió, tomando las caderas de Jason con sumo cuidado para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

Acarició su miembro ya erecto, haciendo semi círculos en la punta, con el pre seminal de Todd facilitando el movimiento. El resurrecto dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada cuando la mano de Dick comenzó a ir más rápido, esta vez subiendo y bajando. Profirió juramentos inentendibles, ahogando los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca. A ese paso, Dick lo llevaría al orgasmo sin siquiera penetrarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que Jason pudiera llegar, Richard dejó de mover su mano. El resurrecto abrió los ojos, observando cómo el mayor le miraba con diversión.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle, reclamarle, pero Dick acarició sus labios, contorneándolos como si fuera un delineador. Luego hundió los dedos índice y corazón en su boca, utilizando su saliva como un lubricante. Sacó los dedos con lentitud de su boca antes de introducirlos en su entrada. Adentro y afuera, con un ritmo condenadamente lento. Cuando estuvo preparado, unió sus labios con los del otro antes de intercambiar sus dedos por su miembro.

El calor del cuerpo de Jason le hizo soltar un jadeo, era estrecho y realmente placentero. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, mientras sus dientes se aferraban al labio inferior de Todd, sus manos acunando su rostro.

La noche se fue lentamente, entre gemidos, gritos, maldiciones, bendiciones y sollozos de placer. A las siete de la mañana, justo cuando el sol comenzaba a colarse por la habitación, se permitieron descansar. Dick se dejó caer junto a Jason, lamentando que ambos no pudieran quedarse uno contra el otro por más tiempo. Tomó el edredón blanco y los cubrió a ambos.

—Debería recibir balas más seguido —comentó Jason, cubriendo su rostro con el edredón en un intento por generar oscuridad—. De otro modo no tendría sexo como este.

—Idiota —murmuró Dick, abrazando el cuerpo del resurrecto por la cintura.

Si por cada vez que fuera un héroe Jason sería recompensado por el mismo Richard Grayson gimiendo su nombre, o haciéndole ver estrellas más de una vez en toda una noche, tal vez había llegado el momento para Red Hood de ser tan heroico como el mismo Superman.


End file.
